User talk:Ininefingersi
Archives ---- #Archive 1 #Archive 2 #Archive 3 #Archive 4 #Archive 5 #Archive 6 FURST! Btw, in the future, just move your talk page and rename it Archive blank. It's easier than doing this. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:49, 13 November 2009 :I usually do it the this way because I leave the last topic on the current talk page to help maintain continuity of the dicussion. This time, I was actually making a new topic when you made your post.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Ups, then I'm an asshole and I'm sorry. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:55, 13 November 2009 :::No you're not, not by wiki standards anyway. You gotta have a pretty agressive sphincter to get singled out as an asshole in this company. Hey BTW, KJ, did you ever happen to find that Momokawa Pearl sake I was telling you about?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:01, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good point. And, I never did find that sake. Where's it from again? I'd hate to have to order it online, but I'm getting tired of shitty sake. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:09, 13 November 2009 :::::Its made in Forest Grove, Oregon. --->Momokawa Pearl<--- --Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::$11? Fuck yes. I'll order that now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:20, 13 November 2009 :::::::Dont let the $11 fool ya. It tastes like it should be about $50. Its best cold, and you gotta shake it real good to get the rice pulp mixed up.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, don't worry. I remember the convo we had last time. And I hate warm sake. :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:34, 13 November 2009 Glad Point Graduations Since they got rid of TA, I've had a few 25 runs but I didn't realize they changed the reward schedule to 5=1 10=2 15=3 20=4 25=9 until last nite. Thats pertty cool, but it will sure make it sting to lose on 23 or 24.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, i have almost achieved my epic g3 because of that change. lol. tonight got my first 25, using your build oddly enough lol. so, thx man. was fun. the dbl healing teams sucked ass, but all worked out ^^ was scared as hell on wins 22-25 XD was like fuck plz no blind spammer and epic pressure teams. Akio_Katsuragi 03:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) RAZER RANDOM LOOT Was anyone able to get in on this in time? I didn't make it. :Damn, would've been awesome to spend random cash on. I need a new mouse. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Do any of you guys........ .....play L4D or L4D2?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hello Nine. I'm quite sure some people do, I remember seeing some discussion about it, maybe around Danny's page. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I have had about all the Guild Wars I can stand and L4D 1-2 are my new games of choice. I was just gonna throw out an invite if anyone wants to play a round or two. I'm IninefingersI on Steam.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I play 2 sometimes. Haven't played in a while though. Kinda bored of it already to be fair =/ Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 17:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you haven't played in awhile you must have gotten bored with it quick. It only released 3 weeks ago.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, I only really bother playing it if one of my friends invite me to a game. I don't think there's enough for me to keep me hooked if you know what I mean. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 17:33, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Thunda and Big play it, iirc. I don't play it because it is more boring and repetitive than WaW's Nazi Zombie mini-games. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) MUST SEE Took the wife and daughter to see Avatar 3D last weekend. Friggin AWESOME. Its a must see.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :That's good to hear. I'm watching it tomorrow =] Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 14:50, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I would recommend coughing up the couple extra bucks to see the 3D version if its available in your area. The effects are incredible.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Aye, will be seeing it in 3D, I think that's the only option for my area anyways. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 15:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Fucking $10 for the 3D and that's all they have here....damn my wages. I need my wife to finish her licensing already so we can be rich. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:29, 21 December 2009 :::I took 3 of us. With the ticket price, popcorn, and soda, it cost $65. I usually feel like I've been sodomized when I get out of the theater, but even at $65, when it was over, I wanted to turn around and go back to see it again.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Besides, I think I recall you being an educator. You aren't supposed to work for money. You're supposed to work for the gratification of safeguarding the future of our society keep kids off the streets so adults get 4 to 5 hours a day of rest. .--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, technically I work for the state. I teach too, but that's on the side and only once a week. User:Karate Jesus/About me box [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:43, 21 December 2009 :::::Adolescent Development + Religion + Texas = Football Coach??--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Haha, no. And the class I teach on religion is just a basic overview of the world's modern religions. It's like a college survey class. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:51, 21 December 2009 :My dad is a Chemical Engineer. He retired as a Jr. VP of Shell Oil on his 50th birthday. For 'fun' in his retirement he's a H.S. Algebra teacher in Katy, TX. I guess he loves it. Personally, I don't think I'd have near enough patience to do what you guys do. I imagine it like spending all day dealing with asinine behavior, similar to listening to the crap on the RA beach for hours on end.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, I think it's rewarding. And not all of them are terrible. Some of them have just had rough lives. There are days, though, where it just takes a ton of patience. Especially with this one girl we just got rid of. She had histrionic disorder. Look that shit up, it's crazy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:03, 21 December 2009 :::Future stripper?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hooker is more likely. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:13, 21 December 2009 :::::Man, I imagine you gotta be real careful with that. Young teachers get in trouble with that shit all the time. Kids are maturing physically faster than they used to (I think its because of all the steroids the dairy and poultry farmers use.) so they wind up with grown-up bodies and little kid brains. Even if you never do anything inappropriate, an unfounded accusation against a guy can ruin a career. A girl with that kind of behavioral disorder walking into your office must be pretty scary.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:23, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Actually, modern research has shown that teens are actually not developing faster. They "can" develop faster when exposed to certain stimuli (the internet is one, believe it or not), but the overall curve of growth is still the same. Anyway, yea, it can be scary, but I take precaution and set up safeguards for myself so I never get stuck in a messed up situation. However, recently I had to fire a guy because he didn't take those precautions. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:25, 21 December 2009 :::::::IT'S ACTUALLY THE FLUORESCENT LIGHTS AND VACCINES THAT ARE DOING IT. also, kj, i want to draw a comparison between you and Hank Hill. but it's kind of a stretch between propane salesman and adolescent development/teacher. however, texas. also, lolpostmodernism. — Maf so rational. 16:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yea, yea (to the postmoderism comment). I was published on a thesis I wrote about postmoderism's affect on teenage development, so the community college asked if I'd teach the course. Tbh, it's worth the money until my wife finally gets licensed and makes the big bucks. ::::::::Oh, and my brother's football coach in HS did call him "Bobby" because he looked just like Bobby Hill. Good enough? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:35, 21 December 2009 Family Tradition I've been with my wife for 8 years now and every year, we have an odd christmas tradition. Christmas day, I make a cajun style boil pot dinner. Shrimp, crab, lobster, crawfish, corn on the cob, new potatoes .... all boiled up in a pot in the back yard. We cover the dining room table with newspaper, and dump it all out. Plates and silverware are strictly verboten. The girls have gotten passionate to the point of threatening violence if they think they aren't getting their 'newspaper dinner'. Anyway, I was thinking about this because I have to go get all the stuff for it today, and I was wondering if anyone else has similar 'non-standard' christmas family traditions.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :My dad, brother, grandfather, and I go fishing and drink a TON of beer (ever since I was 14). They're rednecks. That's why I'm glad I'm spending Christmas at my wife's parent's place this year :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:00, 21 December 2009 ::WE have a classic Newfie Dinner that contains salt beef, potatoes, carrots, turnip and turkey. But in the morning have a shot of wiskey to toast to our overseas relatives since there is a 6hr difference. The wife dosen't like the shot in the morning.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::That sounds cool. What is a 'Newfie'? Like Newfoundland?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes a person from Newfounland....my wife is a hard core newfie. Hard to understand at times when all of her familly gets together. The accent really comes out. But they are a blast to be around----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::AH, my wife is from NNW North Dakota. She is Chippewa Indian/Norwegian. Her family is kind of a hoot too. They do an odd mix of scandinavian and native american food. Its not bad, but they seem love lefse. Some kind of Norwegian potato pancake that makes me want to hurl. Speaking of which, she is currently climbing to the top of my shit list. She has developed a new habit of calling everyone a 'cockgobbler'. She thinks its funny as hell, but I'm about to choke the life out of her... I'm serious, Honey. I know you read this .......--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::hi mrs ninefingers. also, can you explain how your newspaper dinner came about? sounds totally awesome. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::i have had lefse, and can confirm it is pretty vomittastic. my mom says her family's tradition is to cover it in butter and sugar and roll it up and eat it as a roll. then again, i think her family basically covers everything in butter and eats it. — Maf so rational. 23:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I really don't remember. We all love seafood, and the first year we were together for x-mas, I wanted to do something a little different and went with a redneck themed x-mas. (It wasn't a big stretch, considering we are rednecks.)It was a big hit, and it just stuck. That year I lost the star for the top of the tree and I topped it with a plastic model of a 1967 Chevy Nova. Since then, we've lost the Chevy Nova, but kept newspaper dinner. The problem with newspaper dinner is that southcentral Kansas in December isn't really a seafood hot sopt.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I want to eat at your place this Christmas. We haven't had a yearly thing since leaving Chicago. Even worse since I've separated myself from the family gatherings. -- Biggles Jollyfist 23:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::You could come to my family's Christmas Eve, Biggles! I go over to my Dad's usually for an awesome Italian style dinner whose main course is usually Swordfish or something else expensive and tasty. Christmas Day isn't anything big, though - usually just baking cookies or whatever and getting obliterated. :::The best part is that since you're black but you're not a nigger, my dad's family would probably be very interested in you since most of them do not like niggers very much at all. ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:37, 21 December 2009 (UTC) :::@KJ do you fish with a pole or a 12 gauge....OR....TNT?----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::I fish with a hair dryer-- 00:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think you need more practise....try it in the bathtub next time.....with it plugged in----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::You could come over to my parent's house and have Christmas Dinner with me, Biggles. And believe it or not, none of us are racist irl, despite how I am on teh intarwebz. — 00:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Aww, I love all of you guys too. <3 -- Biggles Jollyfist 01:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I havent seen thunda make a racial comment as of yet qq-- 01:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::ups. — 03:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::also, look at my sig ;/ — 03:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I see only holiday spirit-- 05:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :What it this 'racist' stuff you guys are talking about? Does that mean you like NASCAR? Speaking of which, when I was on my way in to work this morning, going down the interstate thru town, I got passed by a little black kid. He couldn't have been over 10 or 11 years old, stretching to see over the dash. He had his hoodie pulled up and was haulin ass about 75 mph. :I figure someone left their car to warm up and he boosted himself a whip for x-mas.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey I was thinking about your problem with the wife and what would I do. Everytime you hear 'cockgobbler' you can always answer with 'cuntdiver'. Women hat that word cunt. but I am sure it could cause a rift so if that happens just use 'muffdiver'. --[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 15:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I've tried kuntmuncher. Doesn't work. She broke out the 'C' bomb on this bitchy woman who tried to cut us out of line in the Walmart yesterday.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Damn....you got yourself a firecracker--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X mas']] [[User_talk:Xtreme1ne|'Merry']] 15:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) L4D2 Also I have L4D2 now. -- Biggles Jollyfist 18:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I started to get a little suspicious that you may have gotten it after we played 3 rounds of it together ;)--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::danny wants mw2 and some people to play it with him on ps3. i will be looking for gamertags for tourney players and casual buddies. tourney players will be required to maintain over a 1.0 kdr and should be able to go 2:1 HC TDM. seeing as their are still tourneys for WaW, i am also recruiting for that. ··· Danny Hates Snow 07:12, 27 December 2009 (UTC) ha, hey your alive lol, been running your build randomly in ra in rememberance. it is still quite fun. although i want to try one of the d/mo ones b4 i die. Akio_Katsuragi 18:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Build:D/Mo_Life_Sheath_Dervish Gringo 19:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::^life sheath is so amazing in RA. you just cast it on whoevers bar is going down a little, and that persons bar just goes instantly full again. Brandnew 19:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Haha, its not my build anymore. I think the intellectual property rights have run out. It's public domain now. I am glad to hear that it still works reasonably well, though. :::Yes, I'm still alive. Been spending almost all my gaming time on L4D2. I was getting pretty burned out on Guild Wars. My HDD crashed awhile back, and I never bothered to re-install. I don't know that I will. I have a GW friend who is offering to PayPal me cash money for my name. Been thinking of seeing how much he'll caugh up for the password to my account. I've just lost my zip for it, I guess. :::Gringo, why you sending me the link to the LS Derv? Thats like a year old.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::oh akio said he wanted to try a d/mo. twas @him Gringo 19:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::AHHH, gotcha.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::ya link was to me, i've seen the ls ones, just wanna use one with more prot. idk.just to be a change of pace from the full redbar if i tried ls. and XD so that guy was telling the truth. said you may be beselling the name, i was like woah, really? old guildie or something, idr. lol thats pretty hilarious. tell the market value if you decide to sell,wanna know how much he'll pay for it lol. Akio_Katsuragi 19:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The only thing keeping me from doing it, is that I heard GW1 names are going to be reserved in GW2. I've been arguing with myself over whether or not I'll buy it. --Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::you're getting real cash for pixels. who gives a crap about names in gw2, money is money. Gringo 19:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well, the namesake makes sense, that and who likes making up new names? its bothersome trying to come up with stuff everyone has lol. depends on howww much money he'd be getting lol, other than that would be funny to see a ninefingers in gw2 that was not a derv. depending on w/e class system they go with. i'd have to look agian at what i read from work. idr. Akio_Katsuragi 19:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Its just the sentimentality of it. Plus, I already have money. If I was broke, it would be a no-brainer. It will probably be a no-brainer after I write out that IRS check in a few weeks. The damn socialist government pigs are harder on a bank account than raising kids.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm a big fan of those socialist pigs, atm. $1500 is a nice way to start the year. ··· Danny So Cute 23:35, 15 February 2010 (UTC) ::About the time your W2 tells you that you paid 15k in taxes, you won't be a fan anymore.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC)